User blog:Scorpjke/I am creating a language which does not have a name yet :D
I started creating it two months ago and for now the grammar and phonology is ready, I am only working on the vocabulary. Oh, right, it's important to say that I am creating an auxlang which means it must be easy! ^^ Honestly I do not like complex languages. Although I fluently speak two such languages (Japanese and Russian) I can only see that they are hard for almost no reason. Hmm... what else. Well, my language is kind of based on Esperanto. To be honest, most of the grammar is the same as in Esperanto. But it is not because I couldn't make up with something else myself but because I truly think the grammar of Esperanto is amazingly easy. But in my language it is even easier (for example, I removed the -n ending for the object). But it's nothing like Ido! :D So, I expect my language to be even easier than Esperanto but not like Toki Pona! I want a minimum of roots (for now I have about 150 roots including grammatical ones which is quite enough for some unserious conversation) and creating new ones using suffixes and prefixes. So eventually I expect it to be as rich and expressive as other natural languages. For example, a typical word would be matanaqa '''which means '''weird '''which is made like this: At first we have '''tana '''which means '''usual, ordinary. Then we add ma to get the opposite: matana '''means '''unusual, extraordinary. Finally, the suffix aq '''is to make the word sound negative: so '''matanaqa '''means weird.' Also, my language has only 14 letters and sounds: 9 consonants and 5 vowels. I made this decision because I could see how difficult it is for, for example, Asians, to speak European language including Esperanto. So I solved this problem like in Toki Pona. Currently I am writing a textboox which already has about 40 pages including the vocabulary and derivative words. I am on this site for the first time so maybe I will put my work over here some day if anyone is interested. Here is a text example (note that '''q' is read as ch in English): qelonu ia ulo i yo yane neli ka. amamiko ne si quni tapa a si tana. ki si mi tu paqi ne teleponi a ia ulo e qa seno, si mute me piketa! tu si ya mute me matana se yo eqi ne neli ta ulo i yo teli qa uto pa ka. tu yo pini ke ki teli ko si me pika se yo qi qeni ia ulo i yo yane neli ka tu mepe ka neli yo? yo qi soli qesi si amamiko pi uta ulo tu iki uta ulo losi so aqa? li to mute tetiqi ke e mateko yo qi ukiki muta matanuko maa ulo e matukeyo. If anyone is interested add me on skype (login: scorpjke) or write here: scorpjke@gmail.com Thank you for your attention! Category:Blog posts